fairytailworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Genrei Tekken
Genrei Tekken (Mostly reffered to as just Tekken and formally reffered to as Lord Tekken) is a Wizard of Omicron Seal, where he is considered the ace member, and is one of the Twelve Wizard Saints. Tekken is known for his accomplished use of Wind Magic and Hand to Hand Combat which gave him the name Omicron's Earth Shattering Wind. Physical Appearance Tekken is a tall, muscular man with sharp features, short light-gray/silver hair and brown eyes. He has a tattoo of the Omicron Seal Insignia on his chest. He wears a dark purple sleevless shirt with a white trim, in addition to green cargo pants, black combat boots, and a pair of orange fingerless gloves. He also has a series of piercings, with one on his left eyebrow and three on his left ear. Personality Tekken is a serious and decisive individual, though he is easily annoyed and is rather temperamental, often to a fault. His aggressive behavior is particularly evident in combat where he can be easily annoyed by the antics of his opponents such as Star's lust for attention where he always tries to become more popular then Tekken by defeating him but never prevails. At one point, he confesses that he is not mature enough to hold back against any opponent to Star and continues to say not even a kid before he defeats him. Despite this, Tekken is at times a caring individual, though his attempts at being kind are often offset by his aggression. Story Tekken is a famed member of Omnicron Seal and one of the Twelve Wizard Saints. Most recently he and Omnicron Seal worked to fight back the march of the Dark Guild; Achulouphobia onto Magic Council Territory. The novice Guild Draduceus helped with the efforts but were discharged by Lord Tekken himself. Equipment Dagger: Tekken's weapon of choice is a dagger with a black guard, black gaurd and a small ring on the guard's blunt side. He commonly keeps it in his pocket when concealing it and when it is in use he spins it around his index finger using the ring. Skills and Abilities Peak Conditioning: Tekken conditions his body to it's limit so it does not lack behind his magical ability. This is clearly shown by Tekken's muscular physique which allows him to posses great strength, speed and endurance. *'Enhanced Strength': Tekken's muscles of peak human conditioning making it so posses enough strength to topple monsters in a single punch aswell as defeating Dark Wizards with fists alone represented by his name Tekken (Iron Fist). Tekken uses a bone crushing style of fighting to utilize his strength and crushingly defeat his opponents. *'Enhanced Endurance': Tekken's bodyis trained and built to be that of peak human conditioning making it so his muscles endure a vast amount of strain while possesing a vast amount of energy allowing Tekken to fight on end showing absolultley no signs of fatigue. *'Great Agility': Though Tekken's build is meant for strength and endurance he possess incredible reflexes as well as impressive speed and flexibility. Tekken is able to avoid many incoming attacks from close to point blank range such as a combat master of Stars calibur where Tekken is able to easily react to attacks and quickly counter them. Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Tekken is well recognized as one of the most proficient martial arts masters in Fiore. It is known that he was a bounty hunter before becoming a Wizard and wass used to fighting hand to hand which he carried over into becoming a Wizard. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Despite its small size Tekken is able to effectivley use his dagger to inflict accurate and lethal blows in close combat. Despite his impressive swordsmanship skills Tekken prefers to use his martial arts he is able to effectivley use both skills in unison. Highly Perceptive Combatant: Despite his short tempered personality, Tekken is a very perceptive fighter and tactician. From his experience as a bouny hunter, Tekken gained great knowledge on his targets including their abilities and knows how to effectively counter them. Immense Magic Power: Being one of the Ten Wizard Saints, Tekken has enough magical energy that it matches his physcial energy able to use consecutive spells and attacks. Tekken also has a vast Magic Pressure as it is presumed to be uncontrolable due to the fact that his emotions cause the air to thicken and weigh down around those near Tekken. Magic Wind Magic: Tekken possess powerful Wind Magic which allows him great offensive capabilities despite wind's fragile and loose nature. Tekken is able to use it as an enhancment the range and effectivness iron fist martial arts. Tekken is said to be able to make the thinnest air strong and lethal enough to sever mountains from the ground itself and thus is the reason behind his alias Omicron's Earth Shattering Wind. Tekken had proven himself capable of controlling all of the air in the surrounding area and generating it into wind, even including the air used by other Wind Wizards a he is powerful enough to overpower their magic. When utilizing the air around him it swirls in a current around him and mixes with his magic energy making the wind glow a bright green. Tekken usually casts his spells through attacks and offensive movements, despite its flexible nature Tekken uses a more stationary fighting style while utilizing the wind. Sometimes Tekken will even remain completley still while seeming to control the air telepathically to take out a number of weaker wizards at a time with little to no effort. *'Iron Wind': Tekken's wind magic is famous for being able to turn the thinnest most fragile air into thick and furious winds that can stand up to many spells and attacks of those even stronger then Tekken (which is a rarity). It can be used as an offense or defense as it can be used to attack through solid and quick blows or a defense in the form of a solid near impenriable dome. *'Tempest Thrust': Tekken charges the air around him with his magic energy and focus it until it takes the shape of a glowing orb he then fires it as a close range blast with extreme force. This blast is quite devastating though despite its strength though it seems to be harmless before he thrusts it as sometimes he is holding his dagger while using this move and during the charge no visable harm his done to the weapon. *'Wind Blades': By slashing at the air with his dagger, Tekken can release transparent blades of wind which cut enemies from a distance. They appear to be extremely fast and powerful able to cut enemies and the enviroment to ribbons. Magic Force: Due to his exceptional skills in melee combat, Tekken trained in the art of Magic Force in order to enhance the effect of his close quarter attacks. Tekken can drive his own magic energy in a physical form into his opponents body through a physical attack, normally a palm thrust that can cause major surface and internal damage. Category:NPC Category:Twelve Wizard Saints Category:Omicron Seal Member